Life Goes On
by Javagirl1992
Summary: Happens after Without You


Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters.  
Takes place after Without You Diana POV

Life went on without him though. It was hard to concentrate and study when all you can think is him. Martin, I mean. His absence made Torrington what it was supposed to be. A strict boarding school. Martin gave life to the school. Challenging authority and chasing all the pretty girls down the halls. It wasn't like that anymore. It was boring and dull and frustrating how life went on without him. Today, one year after his death and Torrington was not taking it well. M. O. M. Decided to take me out for a coffee though my mom hates the idea of me drinking coffee. "Lighten up Di! Your to strict" I could hear Martin say in my head. I bit my lip and quietly followed her into the Java King, the coffee place Martin used to own before his death. I sighed trying not to cry as I walked in. Hoping maybe that he would be there. Me and my False Hopes and False Dreams. We walked in there.

We ordered our coffees and sat down by the window. Where Martin and me used to sit. We sat in silence for awhile. We looked out the window at students that laughed and carried on like it was another summer vacation like it was some other day. But it wasn't. This time last year my step-brother died and it was not his life to be taken. It was supposed to be me. "Hey Java what's this crappy music turn on much music" some student yelled. Java changed it just as Fergie song: Big Girls Don't Cry come on. I bit my lip hard but I tried not to cry. I was a big girl and I was trying to get a move on with my life. But it was hard. M. O. M. Touched my hand gently. "Life goes on" she told me. "But why does it have to go on without Martin?" I said sounding hurt as I did eight years ago when I was a little girl. "I don't know" M. O. M. said. We sat again in silence. As the song ended. I bit my lip harder. "Life is not as easy as the world makes it seem but with great trials we become tougher in the end" M. O. M. said. I looked at her and nodded.

I visited him at his grave today I was met by his father who stood there hold me close. I didn't cry. Tears wouldn't come. Don't get me wrong I was sad but sometimes tears don't come when your sad. I looked at his dad, my step-dad and smiled and said. "Life goes on" He half smiled. "But why does it have to go on without Martin?" he asked. "I don't know, Life is not as the world makes it seem but with great trials we become tougher in the end" I quoted. He held me tighter. "I hope so, soon" he said.

This night I walked into his old room to see that Jenny, Marvin, Billy, Antonio and Java were all there. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Remembering" they all said. I eyed them. "Can I remember with you?" I asked. "Of course" they said moving over. I sat down and remembered my own memories. The good times, the bad, the first girl I ever saw him kiss, fights and more. And then I leaned back and saw something that wasn't there before a note. I picked it up. It read:  
June 21st 2006 Dear, Diana I can't wait for this summer! This is gonna be the best ever. M. O. M. gave us time off the Center so that we can do that bonding dad's always talking about. And I closed the shop for the summer so what ever you want we can do. I saved up enough money working at Java King to go on a trip outside Torrington. Oh I hope M. O. M. Doesn't call us for a mission at the last minute! I promise to be extra good this summer! Seeing how its our last summer before we graduate and move away and go to-

There was more but I couldn't read it because I started to cry. "Diana?" Marvin said I crumpled the letter in my hands and ran to my room locking it behind me. I lay on my bed tears flowing and all of a sudden I picked up the picture of him and I. We at the Center when it was taken. As standing right next to each other smiling. I threw it aside and opened the letter it was damp but I could still make out some words.

Collage Remember even if M. O. M. Sends us on a mission I will always love you and protect you no matter the circumstance time or night I will be there for you till the end Love: your brother Martin Mystery,

I folded it up put it in my dresser and grabbed my stuffed dog and cried. He wanted a perfect summer that year and he didn't get it. But this summer I'm going to be happy I determined. For Martin. Because Time Goes on. With or without you. . 


End file.
